


The moth and the flame, but who is who?

by Kukeluusje



Series: My attempt at short stories [2]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukeluusje/pseuds/Kukeluusje
Summary: Venna goes back for her last year of college to the town she had left 4 years ago. She runs into her old flame pretty quickly but she learns not all her friends are charmed by that development.





	1. The moth and the flame, but who is who?

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I wrote smut this time, woops.

My first week back is done. It feels much longer which is weird. I remember telling Rosalya I was coming back vividly. Our contact stayed fairly well, phone calls, skyping and occasional meet ups for shopping. Our last face to face had been 6 months before I called her to say I was coming back. She was so over the moon that she insisted on doing orientation with me. We met some teacher, I intervened some bully who turned out to be my roommate, the girl she bullied is cool though. I met Amber who is changed for the better, she even became a model like she wanted although she is really skinny now. I also met Melody who is a teachers assistant and didn’t change much. She did seem to be over her fascination with Nathaniel, couldn’t say a good word about him. And every time I bring it up to Rosa she brushes it off too. My best accomplishment of the week is getting a part time job in the café near the high school. I have no café work experience but I learn quick. My co-worker is a nice guy, but the boss is a bit of a weird lady. I think she has a crush on him only he seems oblivious to it. It was obvious to me though, every time we talked to long for her liking she interrupted and not because there was work to do. 

But it’s Friday night and Rosa has a surprise for me, wanting to meet at this bar. She told me the name, but not how to get there. I know the neighborhood despite all the changes the city went through. I see Rosa in front of the bar and jog the last few feet towards her. “You found it”: she exclaims happy, “I knew your sense of direction would lead you the right way”. “Thanks for the trust Rosa, the neighborhood changed a lot though”. She nods, “Yeah must be weird seeing it so different”. “Anyway what is my surprise?”: I ask trying to be sneaky. “Taadaa”, from around the corner jumps a blue haired guy, “ALEXY!”. I haven’t seen him in a year cause of his commute. He wanted to be close to his brother for a while. We hug enthusiastically. “I knew Rosa was hiding something from me these passed weeks. You’re here”. “Yes, and staying if you want me ofcours”. “Don’t be silly”: he laughs. “I’m joking, I’m here to finish my last year of college. Best art history college course I could find plus all the benefits of being back here”. “Really, Rosa how could you hid this wonderful news from me”: pouts Alexy. “How are you? How was the year with Armin? How’s Armin? And how are things with Evan”. Alexy throws his head back laughing, “I’m doing fine V. My year with Armin was great, he talked tons about things I didn’t understood and I did the same. The weather there was shit though and I missed our beach a lot. Armin is good, the usual. Behind a pc a lot, forgetting to go outside, sleeping at weird hours”. “That sounds like him”: I smile. “He liked your emails”: ads Alexy. “Really he didn’t responded to the last one, I was thinking about sending him a new one tomorrow”. “He would like that, he forgets to respond sometimes though. He does that with my text too”. “Good to know I’m not the only one he forgets”. “Evan is good too, he’s an instructor at the military school now”. “Ken told me yes, he is in training with Evan to become one too”. “Really? He didn’t say anything to me”: pouts Alexy. “Okay reunion completed to perfection, if I say so myself”: says Rosa, having been silently watching us this whole time, “Time to go”. “Before we go inside, I invited Melody and a classmate of mine too, hope it’s not a problem”. “Ofcours not, the more the merrier”: smiles Rosalya, “Let’s go inside for your last surprise”. “You got more?”: I question. “You hid it from everyone?”: asks Alexy, Rosa nods. 

Inside is, “Priya”: I shout happy once more. “Omy you’re here”: she exclaims just as happy and we embrace. “Yes apparently I was the one to move away this time”: I joke and she laughs. “I guess you’re the surprise?”: she glares at Rosa. “That’s not all”: smiles Rosa, “This is not a casual visit. No, miss move away is here to stay”. “Rosa, how dare you keep this secret”. “Really Venna, you’re staying”. “Doing my last year here, as it has one of the best art history courses”. “This is the best news ever. This year is going to be so much fun”. “So how’s our future lawyer doing?”: I ask as we sit down. “First drinks are on me”: says Rosa. “Mojitos for everyone?”. “I rather have a beer”: says Priya, “Me too”. “I was going to ask for something no-alcoholic”: says Alexy. “Fine”: pouts Rosa and goes to get our drinks.  
The night takes off from there, Melo and Chani join us during our second drinks. Everybody buys a round of drinks before we call it a night. Rosa has her apartment with Leigh to go back too, to bad it’s the other way from campus. Priya has another party to go to. Melody doesn’t go back to campus yet same goes for Chani and Alexy, which means I am walking back alone. Not that is that big of a deal. I zip my coat shut and start walking, it’s not that far anyway. 

“Yoh sweetheart, you seem lonely want us to walk you home?”: shouts a voice from the other side of the alley. “Someone so fine shouldn’t walk home alone at night”: another voice. Oh great there two at least. “No thank you very nice but I’m almost there”, I say over my shoulder without stopping with walking. “Well we are very nice, young lady”, a hand wraps around my wrist pulling me a bit closer. I give it a tug but he won’t let go, he’s clearly stronger than me. “So all the more reason to walk you home, right. Since we’re so nice”: says the other guy walking in front of me blocking off the alley. So there indeed two guys, both smell heavy of alcohol and dressed in jogging suits. I pull my arm free, which he let’s. “No thanks I’ll manage”: I say, trying to step around the guy in front of me. This is starting to get dangerous, slight panic starts to rise in me. “You good pretty, you look under the weather all of a sudden”, he must see the panic on my face, great. I need to get away from here. “Listen, I’m fine, I just wanna get home, so if you could move aside that would be great”. “But we could have such a great time together. And unforgettable evening even”: says the guy in behind me. Damn it, maybe I could call Rose or Priya. If only I could reach my back pocket without being seen. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. No need to call anyone, just the three of us going to have fun”: says the guy in front. “But what happened to the more the merrier”. They start to laugh, “We have a joker”. “Come on”: says the one behind and grabs my writs. His grip is less strong than his friends. I jam my elbow between his ribs and kick his friend in the shins. 

I slip past the cursing guy, readying myself to run away. A booming laugh fills the alley, I freeze there is a third guy. Two more steps and I’m out of the alley. I stop as a sudden feeling of safety washes over me. “You bitch”: gasps one of the guys in pain. The other reaches out for me. “Don’t you dare touch her”: says the third guy. “Who do you think you are?”: growls the hopping guy, still holding the leg I kicked. The new guy steps closer, cracking his knuckles. The guy about 6 feet is taller than the the two tugs. His shoulders are broad under his green jacket, his arms look quite muscular too. He has blond hair that is styled wildly and anger glowing in his golden eye. “Oh man, sorry we didn’t recognize you”. “Yea we’re going”. They both turned and rushed out the alley far away from me. I sigh relieved, “Thank you”. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?”: the guy asks anger left his eyes to make room for worry. I grab my wrist, the place those creeps touched. “Nah, I’m good, shocked maybe but not hurt”. “That’s good to hear. Don’t know what I’d done if they hurt you, Venna”. I laugh, “Good to know. Wait how do you know my name”. He scratches the back of his neck and leans a bit closer, “Guess it really has been to long”. My heart skips a beat as realization hits me like a truck, “Nath”: I whisper under my breath. 

“Yes it’s me”: he says a smug smile on his lips. “You look so different”: I mumble. “I get that a lot”: he mutters annoyed. “Didn’t say it was a bad thing”: I say suggestive. “Now that is new”: he smirks again. “I heard from Amber you’re staying”. “Finishing up college here, best art program I could find”. “The one with that teacher no girl can’t seem to get enough off”: he almost sounds jealous. “Rayan yeah, he’s quite the looker for an older guy”. Nath chokes at my comment and I burst into laughter. “Gosh Nath, I’m just joking. Mister Zaidi is way to aware that the majority finds him attractive”. “Seems like I’m not the only one who changed”. “Kinda happens when your not part of each others life for 4 years”. He nods agreeing. “Say how are you doing?”. “What!?”. “I asked how you are doing? None of my friends seem willing to talk about you. And I was way to confused about Amber’s personality switch to ask her about you. Plus it’s always nicer to hear it from that person himself”. He blinks at me a few times, staring blankly. I don’t think he expected this or even got this treatment. “Not everyone likes change or accepts it”: he sounds bitter. “The look suits you”. He leans in closer, “I would almost think you’re flirting with me”. his breath tickles against my cheek and part of my neck. I lean back to look into his eyes. “How nice of you to notice”: I say, almost against his mouth. 

His eyes shoot down to my mouth and back to my eyes, he’s not even subtle about it. I push myself up on my toes and our lips connect. His lips feel warm and slightly rough against mine. But we work in time, like no time has past between us. Nath wraps an arm around my waist, I sling mine around his neck. Close, warm and together. Nathaniel is the one who breaks the kiss leaning his forehead against mine, his eyes still closed. “You still live alone?”: I question in a hushed tone. Instead of an answer he groans and presses our lips together once more. His slide against mine, perfectly slotted together. I take his bottom lip between mine and suck on it softly making him groan once more. As I bite his lip, his grip on my hips tightens. I open my mouth with a giggle and his tongue slips in almost aggressive. It swirls around mine, our kiss heats up, teeth clink together, lips open wider and tongues are swirling. I slide my hands from his neck into his hair and moan as his hands squeeze into my ass. We seem to pull apart at the same time for air. Both panting leaning against each other. Nath plucks one of my hands out of his hair and holds it. “Let’s get going”: he whispers in my ear, pressing his semi against my hip. I giggle, yeah it’s going to be a great first week back. 

The walk to Nath’s place is a blur, I do know we stopped a few times to continue the making out, and I’m pretty sure he sucked a bruise in my neck. Inside his place he presses me against the door, ready to continue sucking my neck. Only this time I won’t let him and slip out of his hold turning us around. He let’s out a surprised sound which turns into a groan. I push off his jacket leaving my hands on his shoulders to steady myself as I stand on my tiptoes again to reach his lips. I give them a quick nibble before kissing his jaw and then suck on his earlobe. “V”: he groans and turns us around again. My back pressed against the door, his lips on mine and his hands on my ass. I wiggle against them, testing them out, he squeezes again, this time I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. He holds me without stumbling. I grind forward against him holding onto his biceps, who feel deliciously firm. “Damn Nath”: I moan. He smirks, eyes dark filled with lust. As he starts to walk towards his bedroom, I start to pluck his shirt, pulling it from beneath my thighs. Halfway the trip I lose my shirt and kick off my heels, before we enter his bedroom Nathaniel also kicks off his shoes. 

When he puts me down I pull off his shirt throwing it over my head and pull him back against me by his belt. I look up at him through my lashes, biting my own lip teasing as I move my hands over his chest. Strong chest, visible and touchable six pack, deep muscle groves. He bulked up a lot since high school. ”Like what you see?”: he asks teasing. “Yeah can’t wait to taste it”. He chokes at that, he seems to keep getting surprised by my responses. Softly I let my fingers slide down further, to let them end on his back to push him even closer. I smirk up at him and press my lips on his heart. Kissing it, sucking a nice purple spot before I lick up to his neck. As I look up he captures my lips immediately. Biting my lip, licking my mouth open. Moaning I give in to the sensation but then he pulls back. “Nath”: I gasp, his hands sliding over my back, fiddling with my bra. His lips stoke over my throat as he clicks my bra open. I let go of him and my bra slides off, onto the floor between us. Lust glowing golden eyes look at me before they switch to my breast. One he takes in his hand, as he latches onto the other with his mouth, sucking on my nipple. My breath gets caught in my throat, god it feels like heaven. “Nathaniel”: I gasp, pressing one of my legs forward against his hard on. This makes him gasp, he takes this as a good moment so switch breasts. Tongue swirling around my nipple before he softly bits into it. “Damn”: I moan out, grinding our hips together once more. “V”, he gasps, “To much clothes”. “Yes”: I breath back. 

Nath unbuttons my skirt and it falls to the floor, I step out of it and grab hold of his belt again. My slender fingers have it open quickly, I pull it down moving to my knees along with it. I kiss his clothed bulge making him moan softly. I slide my hands back up on his thighs, to the waist band of his boxers. I hook my fingers behind it and pull his boxers down. His cock, which is full on hard, springs free in front of my face. I moan happy against it, brushing passed it softly before I start sucking a hickey on Nathaniel’s inner thigh. When there is a nice purple spot, I switch to the other thigh making sure I brush past his hard on again. “Bitch”: he growls above me, wiggling impatient. Something tells me I shouldn’t push this new version of Nath to far, so I take the tip of his cock in my mouth. I lick the pre-come of his head and start sucking. The rest of his cock I hold in my hands slowly pumping. This combo is making him stumble until he hits the bed. 

Grinning I look up at him, “Damn V get up here”. I slide into his lap, he pulls us backwards while slotting our lips back together. He turns us around again, as my back hits the bed, he slides his hand into my panties. His fingers feel cold against my heat, it sends pleasant shivers up my spine. His finger slides between my folds as his tongue enters my mouth. His finger and tongue both are working fast, making me moan deep. “Fack”: groans Nath, our foreheads resting together. His finger turns into three while his thumb rubs my clit. I buck my hips up into the contact wanting more and faster. Nath bites my neck, “Play times over”: he whispers in my ear. He pushes off my underwear and throws it behind him somewhere. His heat leaves me temporally as he puts on a condom. Only seconds later he spreads my legs, warmth coming back and slowly I feel the stretch. After that he goes anything but slow, pumping fast and short with his hips. We both claw at each other, kissing and moaning. My hands scratch over his back as his hold my hips tight enough that I will be bruised tomorrow. “V”: he gasps, “Please Nath almost, I’m almost there. Hold on please”: I mumble. He trusts twice more up the right place and I scream his name, seeing stars. He looses his control immediately. 

He falls down next to me panting as hard as I do. I pull the full condom of him and knot it closed dropping it in the trashcan next to his bed. Back into his bed he pulls me closer as he is drifting off. “issed u”: he slurs. I kiss his nose and settle against him. “Night Nath”. 

The next morning I wake up in a bigger bed than my dorms. Slowly visions of the night come back, my cheeks heat up but I smile. The bed is empty besides a note and a white ball of fur. “Morning White”: I say, making the cat stir. She nuzzles my hand, giving it a little lick, like she still remembers me. I read the note while petting White. ‘V, last night was fun. But it meant nothing, make sure you’re gone when I return. Nath’. “Is he shitting me. White you stayed with him, what crawled up his ass”. The cat meows, “Well with how everyone is talking about him. I guess it was fun, but shouldn’t push my luck right”. I talk to the cat like a lunatic. I put the clothes of the bedroom floor back on and collect the rest of my clothes spread throughout the apartment. I scribble my number under Nath his charming note, with the message, ‘In case you wanna have more meaningless fun’. I don’t have a problem with being a bootycall, the sex was great. Plus it wouldn’t be the first friends with benefits relation I had. I steal myself a sandwich and make my way back to the dorm.

A week passed since my evening with Nathaniel. I’ve had lunch with Alexy and Rosalya every day. Worked two afternoon shifts with Hyun and studied with Chani. Also I had a full normal conversation with Yeleen so it shaped up to be a good week. Only one thing missing is an exercise option. “Pri I tell you I go will go stir crazy. I might have hated the move, but there was so much to do. Surfing, skating, yoga, fitness, boxing, even self defense. All on campus alone”. Priya laughs at my dramatics. “You know there is a gym next to the snake room, run by a very persistent manager”. “What?”. “You didn’t know? Well you can’t keep in contact with us all I guess”. “What do you mean Pri, stop being so damn cryptic”. “Kim, I’m talking about Kim she manages the gym in town”. “Really? Mm maybe I should pay Leigh a visit and check out the gym then”. “Without me I have to say as I’ve class the whole afternoon”. “Well look at you important lawyer miss”: I joke. “Oh she can tease now”: gasps Priya, I roll my eyes. “But watch out for a certain blond ex boyfriend”. I nod at Priya and then we go separate ways. So I might not have told my friends about that thing with Nath. I mean the way they talk about him they would never understand and only try to keep me away from him like a helpless child. 

With my new gym outfit I walk into the gym next to the snake room. Can’t believe I’ve over looked it before. I can’t wait to receive the rest of my stuff from my parents. As my rollerblades and skateboard should be in the next package. “Welcome, if you came to perspire this is where the action is”. “So Pri was right again. Hai Kim”: I greet the tall muscular girl. “Venna, well I be damned”, she catches me in the tightest hug ever. She lets me go as my back makes a popping noise. “Woah she-hulk you’re breaking my spine”. Kim laughs, “I wasn’t expecting to see you around”. “Yeah sorry you missed the update. I’m back for my last year of college. I didn’t know you stayed in town though”. “You would have know if you kept in contact”. “Can’t argue with that. Say Priya told me you manage this gym?”. “Yes I got hired two years ago. Seemed like a better deal than spend the best years of my life behind a desk listening to lectures”. I smile, “Guess there is really something for everyone”. “Oh look at you, became wise all of a sudden”: she jokes. “It seems rather quiet here, do you have competition or something?”. “No, we’re lucky that this small town only has one gym. And you are lucky to have come at a quiet time”. “Great, so I can go exercise or do I need to sign up first?”. Kim laughs again, “Love the enthusiasm. No go ahead. We will get you signed up after you sweat all that make-up off “. I stick out my tongue at her, “I don’t wear that much anyway”. 

I pull out my headphones out off my jacket pocket making my way to a treadmill. “Oh and Venna”: yells Kim after me, I turn to her. “It’s coach here, not Kim”. “Yes coach”: I wink, I put on my running mix and jump on the mill. Boy did I miss this, I used to go running after class every day. And let me tell you running on a beach is a lot harder than running around the street. As my playlist is coming to an end, a hard thumping sounds interrupts the beats of my songs. I step off the machine and look around. In the back of the gym is a blond shirtless guy whacking a punching bag. A blond guy I’m all to familiar with, Nathaniel. I haven’t seen him since our night together last Friday. He didn’t call so I probably shouldn’t bother him. 

“V?”, so I might not be a bother to him. “Hey Nath, you looked pretty in the zone, didn’t wanted to bother you. Sorry for distracting you”: I ramble off and turn away from him again. “You can look if you want, you know. As long as you keep quiet”. “Really? So I’m not a bother?”. Nathaniel only smirks at that, signing me to come closer. I sit down next to the mat he is working on and he starts punching the bag again. I cock my head and watch his moves, they seem trained, precise almost muscle memory. He told me back in high school he boxed a little for fun, but it seems he has started taking it serious. I start mirroring his punches from my spot on the floor, some jabs seem like the once I got taught in that one self defense class I got to. “Wanna try it V, you only have to ask?”: says Nath when he notices. “Really? Oh please Nath teach me how to box properly”. He laughs, “Come on up here”. I scramble to my feet standing next to Nath. 

Nath moves behind me, “Spread your legs”: he says. I do as his hands slip on my hips. “Now turn your hips”, with his hands he steers my top body to twist to the side. “Try placing your feet a little further apart”. His feet push against mine, his whole body pressed against mine to help me get the correct stands. I look up at him over my left shoulder, he has this serious look on his face. I know that look, he had that same look as he helped me study back in high school. His heat slips away as he moves next to me. “Try bouncing your knees like this”: he says. And he takes the same stands but with his arms raised and elbows in starting to slightly shift his weight from his left to his right leg. I copy his movements. He smirks, “Looks good, sturdy. I’ll be back”: he says and jogs off towards the reception desk. 

He comes back holding two black paddle looking thing. “These are boxing pads. I hold them up and you punch”. I smile, “Let’s do this”. I go back into the stands he just thought me. I watch his bandaged in hands disappear into the pads. “Don’t I need anything like gloves or something?”: I ask. He looks me up and down, “Nah”: he dismisses then. I put my hands on my hips, “Why not?”. “You won’t punch hard enough to need it”. His answer is like a challenge to me. He slaps his pads together a few times and holds them up. I go back in position, now with burning determination to knock him off balance. “I shout, you hit”. “Left”, I punch forward with my left hand, he doesn’t move an inch. “See not hard enough”. Ooh he is so getting it. We continue with him shouting directions and me hitting. Sometimes he calls out corrections like, elbows in, bend your knees more, twist your hips. I feel like my punches are getting stronger, but Nath seems as sturdy as a wall. “Duck”, the unfamiliar command confuses me, but his right arm is moving towards me. In a reflex I put up my left arm and block his punch. 

Nath looks at me with shock blown wide eyes. “Have you any idea how hot you look right now”: he hisses. I smirk, now I get to tease him, “Well I have been punching you for 15 minutes now, so I guess I’m a little sweaty. Nothing a shower won’t fix though”. He drops his arm and steps closer, “Want some help with that”. “Maybe, you know someone cute”: I whisper up in his ear. “Did you mean your note”: he whispers back, a little deeper than he normally talks. “Yes, I don’t offer that to just anyone, hot shot”: I wink up at him. “You’re friends hate me”. “Maybe, but they can’t give me hot shower sex”. Nath let’s out a small groan. “Hey no chitchat in my gym”: shouts Kim. “Sorry coach we’re just finishing up”: I say over my shoulder. “Later Kim”: shouts Nath, turning away from me and grabbing his stuff. I grab my jacket back from the treadmill, together we move back to the reception desk where Kim is standing. “You’re paperwork is ready to be filled in”, she waves it around. I take the papers and a pen and start filling it in. “So you’re getting a membership”: asks Nathaniel. “Yes, I picked up boxing recently and I can’t disappoint my teacher”: I tease. Kim laughs, “It’s good to see, you two didn’t lose any spark”. I blush, turning back to the papers, Nath doesn’t respond either. While I fill in the rest of the papers Nath puts his shirt back on and unwraps the bandages from his wrists. Then we leave the gym together.

I walk a few steps in front of Nath to his place, I know he is watching me so I sway my hips a little extra. I look at him over my shoulder trying to lure him closer with my eyes. I have an idea about this shower that I hope he is into. “Hey Nath, have anything to do later?”: I ask. He closes the distances between us, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close against him. “Do you have something in mind?”: he demands, giving me shivers, but I know I can play with him a bit more before he breaks. “I might, but you have to earn it”. With a growl he smashes our lips together, teeth clanking together as well. He tastes salty from all the sweat. I bite his lip sucking off more of the salt, “Nath”. He opens his mouth pushing his tongue into my mouth with so much force I let out a moan. I push myself closer against Nathaniel deepening the kiss, waving my hands into his hair. A wolf whistle makes me dislodge from Nathaniel burying my face into his neck. “Nice one Nath”: shouts a guy, “Fuck home Harry”: shouts Nath back, shielding me from the guy and starting to push us towards his apartment. 

Giggling I walk into Naths place, “Well that was an unexpected interruption”. “I don’t like being interrupted”: growls Nath, before kissing me again. He bites my lip, pulling it a bit and slips his tongue into my mouth. Grinning into the kiss I start to suck on his tongue, rubbing mine over his. His arm slide around my waist again only now he rests his hands on my butt. I slip my hand under his shirt, feeling the dents of his abs, sliding up to his pecks to the side and hold his back. I let go of his tongue, “Shower”: I mutter. He only nods against my head then he kisses my neck, sucking on the skin pushing me backwards. On the way to his bathroom I loose my pants, Nath his shirt and both our shoes and socks. 

Barefooted and barely dressed we are in his bathroom. Naths hands find my ass again squeezing it hard enough for me to buck forward, making me rub against his semi. It feels warm between my legs, feeling good enough to make me groan. I lean towards his ear, “Shower, then I tell you”. He growls, slightly annoyed, but let’s me go and goes into his shower cabin. I take off my jacket, sports top and bra and last my panties. I kick them into the corner next to the door and pull my hair loose. Nathaniel turns back to me, “Damn V”: he groans and I know how to rile him up even more. Smiling at him I walk towards him, in my passing I whisper in his ear. “Nail me against the wall Nath. I know you can hold me up”. Content with his gasp I step under the warm stream of water. The warm water relaxing my overworked muscles and I moan satisfied. An arm wraps around my waist, a warm body presses against my back and a hard on is pressed against my ass. I lean back against his shoulder looking up at him, “Took you long enough”: I smirk. Nath bites my earlobe defiant, making me giggle. Moving my hands over his body, one grabbing his hair on the back of his head and one slowly sliding down to his thigh. I give it a light squeeze before turning around in his arms, pulling him closer so he stands under the stream too. My hand moves from his thigh to his dick making him hump into the touch. The weight of his dick, the warmth and the throbbing feels great in my hand. His hands slide down to my ass again, starting to knead it, pulling me close to him. He ducks down and seals our lips together under the streaming water. I grab a tighter hold on his dick and start pumping, making him squeeze my ass even harder. So we both moan into each others mouth. 

I feel hot, so hot and not only because of the warm water raining down on me. I want it now. “Please Nath. I know you can do it. Just thinking about it makes me hot”: I moan extra to rile him up too. “Fuck, you’re so hot”: he groans and slides one finger between my legs while his thumb rubs over my bundle of nerves. “F-fuck Nathaniel”, I buck up into the touch, feeling him shiver against me. Another one of his long fingers finds its way inside me. Instead of the in and out motion he starts to spread his two fingers inside me, scissoring me open. My legs start to shake, I claw at his shoulder and squeeze his dick harder. He slips in a third finger and I start to jerk him off. The warm water and the heat of arousal melt together. I get lost in it. Nath pulls his fingers out of me, sliding both hands to the outside of my thighs. I get the message, let go of his dick to grab hold of his shoulders instead. He pulls me up, I close my legs around his waist locking my ankles behind his back. As my back hits the old tiles I push myself higher with my shoulders. Pinned between Nath and a wall, the best fantasy come to life. I give into my desire and let go of shame starting to beg him. “I want you Nathaniel”, I press myself against his hard on trapped between our stomachs, “Pl-please f-fuck me”. He let’s out a sigh turned groan, “God, yeah”. He squeezes my thighs, in reflex I grind harder against him. One of his hands lets go of my thigh, giving me a change to slide up and against his cock head. “Condom”: he pants, “We. Need”. I feel him holding back. “Nahaha”: I whine, “I’m, I’m on birth control”. Talking is hard but I force the words out, “And clean. You clean?”. “I’m clean”, more I don’t need to hear. The rest of his words disappear in a groan as I impale myself on his hard on. “God Venna”. The sensation is amazing, his throbbing feels so deep. “Nathaniel, damn you’re so deep”. I sob in pleasure, grabbing tighter hold of his shoulder. “Move. Nath. Move”.

This seems to break his self control, finally. He trusts up into me hard, giving me what I’ve been craving. Moaning loud he sink even deeper inside me. One of his hands is placed next to my face as the other holds my left leg. I nip at the hand next to my face making him gasp. I use the wall to move myself in rhythm with his trusts. “Damn Nath, it’s so good. Keep going”. I know I’m being loud but it feels to good to care. “Oh god, V”. Nath picks up the pace incredibly. His cock throbs inside me as I try to clamp down on it. My heels dig deep into his back, every time I meet his trust it seems to feel better. For better grip I move my hands from his shoulders, scraping over his back and neck before grabbing hold of his hair. I lean my head back against the wall, pushing out a particular loud moan. He let’s out an almost animalistic growl. Nath then latch onto my neck, sucking bruises from my jaw to my shoulder. Biting the spot between my neck and shoulder, making me buck extra. “Damn, you’re doing amazing”: I moan, “Nath, I’m so close”. Nath starts to focus on trusting deep inside me, making me see white. I dig my nails into his neck, screaming his name as I come. Exhausted I rest my forehead against his panting hard. “Go on Nath, come”. With my last strength I move myself up, he meets my trust and after five shallow trust he spills into me. 

I press soft kisses onto his face as he comes down from his high. His hands are on my hips, with his thumbs rubbing circles over my sides. His dick, now gone limp, I push myself up wanting to stand down again. Nath seems to understands and helps me off him putting me back on the floor. My legs feel a bit shaky, but I manage to hold my own weight and shuffle directly under the stream again. Over my shoulder I look at Nath, who’s leaning against the wall. He is smiling at me fondly, eyes filled with gentle emotions. So conflicting with everything every one has been telling me about him. I smile back at him and he moves forward. Grabbing my sides softly, kissing me gentle. “Please, stay”: he whispers against my lips. My smile only grows, “I’d love too”.


	2. Shower scene Nathaniel POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide from who's POV I should write the shower scene, so I did both and decided to share it as well.

Venna is walking two steps in front of me giving her hips an extra sway. She is smiling at me over her shoulder with big blue bed room eyes. “Hey Nath have anything to do later?”: she asks. I close the distance between us and pull her closer to me. “What do you have in mind?”: I demand. She smirks up at me, “I might, but you have to earn it”. With a growl I cup her face and smash our lips together. We both taste of salt from the workout sweat. She bites my under lip, purring my name. I open my mouth pushing my tongue to meet hers. She moans into my mouth, I can feel the heat of her body against mine. Her hands wave a way into my hair at which she tugs a little. A wolf whistle makes us break apart, “Nice one Nath”: shouts Harry. Venna is blushing furiously, looking shy biting her lip. “Fuck home Harry”. I wrap an arm around Venna’s waist push her from Harry’s view and towards my apartment. 

She giggles as we walk inside. “Well that was an unexpected interruption”. “I don’t like being interrupted”: I growl before claiming her lips again. I bite her lip, pulling it a bit and slip my tongue in again. She starts to suck on it licking mine with hers. My arms I slip around her waist, resting my hands on her ass. Her hand slips under my shirt, grabbing hold of my back. “Shower”: she pants as we break apart. “Yes, yes”. I press my lips against her neck, sucking the salty skin while pushing her towards my bathroom. On our way I lose my shirt, she her pants and both our shoes and socks. I squeeze her lace panties making her buck against my semi. “Nath”: she groans, a beautiful sound. “Shower, then I tell you”: she whispers. Reluctant I let go of her ass and go to turn my shower on. I take off my shorts and throw them in the hamper turning back at her. 

Venna had disposed the rest of her clothes, her hair hanging loose over her chest and around her face. “Damn V”, she looks like a god damn angel. She smirks swaying her way back to me. Her right hand on my right shoulder, using it to balance herself on her tiptoes. “Nail me against the wall, Nath. I know you can hold me up”. She slips past me into the shower. I groan at her words, feeling myself getting harder. Forget angel that girl turned into a devil, the four years we spent apart. Behind me she moans, “Nath the water feels so good. I bet I would feel better with you against me”. I rip of my boxers and slip behind her into the shower, my hard on rubbing against her ass. With my arms around her waist, she leans her head against my shoulder. Her eyes half lid, she smirks, “Took you long enough”. I hold back a groan, she is a minx. I bite in her earlobe to rile her up too but it only makes her giggle. She presses back against my dick, one of her hands slide up into my hair the other slides down over my thigh. My leg shakes under her touch, just as my cock jumps begging to be touched. She turns around in my arms. I get mesmerized by the droplets that slide over the curves of her breast, over her stomach disappearing between her legs. She pulls me closer against her so I get under the warm rain of the shower as well. I only hardly feel it as her hand moves from my thigh to my dick, starting to stroke it loosely. Still the movement is enough to make it completely hard. I can’t contain a groan and rock into the touch. In retaliation I grab hold of her ass pulling her even closer and seal our lips together under the shower. Her hand gets tighter around my cock putting more pressure on it while she strokes the shaft. I start to knead the flesh of her ass making her moan in time with myself. Breathing hard moans into each others mouth. 

She pulls back first, her blue eyes dark with lust, “Please Nath. I know you can do it. Just thinking about it makes me hot”: she moans. “Fuck, you’re so hot”, I slip a finger between her folds, her wet, warm folds. “F-fuck Nathaniel”. Hearing her say my full name in that voice sends shivers across my back. I slip another finger between her folds, it goes so easy. I start scissoring her open. “More”: she moans, she is so facking eager. I groan and slip in a third finger with ease. Her hand squeezes my dick reminding me that it is there. While she is shaking onto her legs but she is jerking my off determent. Lust and determination sparkle in her eyes, her beautiful expressive eyes. As I let my fingers slip out of her she keens. I grab hold of the back of her thighs. She lefts go of my dick placing her hands on my shoulder so I can pull her up.

her legs band around my waist as I back her up against the shower wall. She hisses as she hits the cold tiles but still uses her shoulder blades to push herself higher. “Uh I want you Nath”: she moans rubbing against my hard on, ”Pl please f-fuck me”. With ever words she gets needier. “God, yeah”, I squeeze her thigh, making her clamp down harder, grinding even. I let the hand go reaching for a condom. She slips slightly down her heat meeting my cocks head. “Condom. We Need”: I groan restraining myself. “Nahah. I’m I’m on birth control”: she gasps, “And clean. You clean?”. She is pushing the words out clearly having trouble keeping a clear head. “I’m clean toaahhh”, she impales herself on my dick. “God Venna”. “Nathaniel, damn you’re so deep”: she sobs of pleasure, her fingers digging into my shoulder hard enough to bruise.

Holy shit, this is the best position I’ve ever had. She feels so warm and close wrapped around me. “Move. Nath. Move”: she demands needy. I can’t hold back anymore and trust up hard, making her moan loud as I sink in even deeper. I brace one hand next to her face against the wall, which she immediately nibbles on. I groan and place my other hand under her left leg to support her weight better. Venna uses the wall to help herself move up and down with my trusts. “Damn Nath it’s so good. Keep going”: she almost screams. “Oh god, V”. I turn up the pace trusting harder into her tight pussy. Her heels digging into my back, she moves with my trusting almost slipping of me before sinking down hard. Having her meet my pace, moving along makes it only feel better. Her fingers slide from my shoulders to her fingernails dragging along my back and neck, digging one hand over my scalp. She leans her head back against the wall moaning loud, exposing her neck unconsciously. I latch onto it sucking up a path from her jaw to the junction of her neck and shoulder. Biting at the spot, making her buck against me, “Damn, you’re doing amazing”: she moans, “Nath, I’m close”. My dick is throbbing inside her warning me that I’m close too. I drive myself even harder and deeper into her. Venna drives her nails into my neck screaming my name flooding my dick with a new coat of warm wet liquid. Panting heavy she rests her forehead against mine, “Go on Nath, come”. She moves once more up, I meet her trust and keep going till I come inside her. 

I’m breathing heavy as I come down from my high. I open my eyes, I didn’t even knew I closed them, and look straight in Venna her after glow face. She presses soft kisses against my cheek and on the corner of my mouth making my smile grow. My hands are on her hips rubbing soft circles with my thumbs. She is the first to move pushing herself up weak to get of my now limp dick. I take over and put her on her own legs, shaking she she shuffles back under the shower stream. I lean back against the wall as she brushes her hair back first. Over her shoulder she looks at me with soft doe eyes, eyes filled with emotions of the past. This time I grab her softly and kiss her carefully. “Stay, please”: I whisper against her lips. “I would love too”. Words that changed my life.


End file.
